the100fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Jasper Jordan
Jasper Jordan était un personnage principal des quatre premières saisons de The 100. Interprété par Devon Bostick, il apparut pour la première fois dans L'Exil. '' Jeunesse Lorsqu'il était encore sur l'Arche, il participa à la soirée masquée durant laquelle Octavia se fit arrêtée. Il a d'ailleurs pu croiser son regard, à travers le masque et s'est très vite senti attiré par cette dernière. Moins d'un an avant la mission visant à envoyer 100 délinquants sur Terre, Jasper et son meilleur ami Monty se firent arrêtés pour avoir voler des "plantes non-médicinales". Histoire |-|Saison 1= * ''Pilot Jasper apparaît pour la première fois à l'écran en compagnie de Monty à côté de qui il a été harnaché dans la navette. Une fois dehors, il s'approche de Clarke pour plaisanter mais est violemment repoussé par Wells, ce qui déclenche un conflit entre Wells et Murphy. Ayant été recrutés par Finn, Jasper et Monty s'aventurent hors du campement et partent à la recherche du Mont Weather. Après quelques heures de marche, le groupe aperçoit pour la première fois un animal. Mais le cerf s'avère en fait avoir été victime des radiations et arbore deux têtes siamoises. Un peu plus tard, le groupe tombe sur un autre type d'animal muté lorsqu'Octavia se fait attaquée par un serpent marin. Cette dernière est alors secourue par Jasper qui se jette à l'eau pendant Clarke et Finn font diversion en jetant des pierres dans la rivière. Le lendemain, le groupe découvre un autre moyen de traverser la rivière pour se rendre au Mont Weather. Alors que Finn s'apprête à se lancer, Jasper le convainc de le laisser passer en premier afin d'impressionner Octavia. Il parvient à atterrir sur l'autre rive sans encombre et découvre une pancarte indiquant leur destination finale. Il la brandit en l'air pour la montrer au reste du groupe lorsqu'il est transpercé par une lance dans la poitrine. * Earth Skills Clarke, Finn, Wells, Bellamy et Murphy partent à la recherche de Jasper en suivant les traces de sang. Ils finissent par le découvrir ligoté à un arbre, probablement en tant qu'appât. Ils le relâchent et parviennent à le ramener au camp mais Clarke affirme que sans médicament, il mourra d'ici peu. * Earth Kills Jasper n'ayant toujours pas guéri de ses blessures, Clarke est forcé de lui couper de la peau afin de stopper l'infection. Bellamy déclare alors que si l'état de Jasper ne s'est pas amélioré le lendemain, il l'achèvera. Clarke, Finn et Wells partent alors à la recherche de l'algue d'eau douce utilisée par les natifs pour cautériser la plaie, laissant alors Jasper aux mains de Monty et d'Octavia. Durant la nuit, les délinquants sont forcés de se cloîtrer dans la navette pour échapper au Brouillard Acide mais la plupart deviennent rapidement exaspérés par les gémissements constants de Jasper. Murphy décide alors de monter le tuer de ses propres mains mais Octavia et Monty parviennent à lui bloquer l'accès au niveau supérieur. Le lendemain, les autres groupes reviennent au campement et Clarke peut soigner Jasper avec son infusion d'algues. Ce dernier finit par se réveiller et demande à boire le whisky trouvé par Finn dans le van abandonné. * Murphy's Law Octavia convainc Jasper de sortir du camp pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'est réveillé mais John prend plaisir à l'effrayer en se faisant passer pour un natif venu capturé Octavia. Effrayé, Jasper décidé de retourner en sécurité à l'intérieur du camp mais trébuche et découvre les doigts coupés de Wells à côté d'un couteau. Ils emmènent leurs trouvailles au camp et les montrent à Bellamy et Clarke qui découvre les initiales "JM" sur le couteau, indiquant alors que ce couteau appartient à John Murphy. Les 100 décident le pendre pour le meurtre de Wells mais Charlotte finit par se dénoncer. Murphy décide alors de se venger de ce qu'il vient de subir en punissant Charlotte à son tour. Jasper tente alors de le stopper mais Murphy le frappe au visage. La nuit qui suit le bannissement de Murphy, Monty finit d'établir un moyen de communication avec l'Arche par le biais de leurs bracelets et suggère à Jasper d'assembler la touche finale. Malheureusement, l'installation ne fonctionne pas et le circuit grille tous les bracelets des délinquants. Jasper commence alors à se lamenter sur son sort, affirmant qu'il porte malheur mais Octavia le réconforte en lui disant qu'il n'est pas maudit, mais au contraire, courageux et l'embrasse. |-|Saison 2= Quand Clarke retrouve le reste de son groupe au Mont Weather, elle croise Jasper et Monty qui profitent allègrement de leur nouvelle vie et particulièrement de la nourriture. Jasper ne comprend pas le besoin de Clarke : à tout prix sortir du bunker. D'après lui, il est préférable de rester enfermé plutôt que d'être menacé par les natifs. Quand Clarke décide d'ouvrir les portes de Mont Weather pour retrouver les 100 manquants, Maya et Jasper l'en empêche de justesse. Dans Mal des montagnes, Jasper continu de profiter de sa nouvelle vie et des nouvelles joies. Il semble aussi proche de Maya, qu'il cherche à impressionner. De plus, il veille encore sur Clarke, toujours aussi méfiante envers les Hommes des Montagnes. Après la disparition de Clarke, lui et Monty vont se mettre à sa recherche et vont finalement découvrir les agissements du Mont Weather envers les Natifs grâce à Maya qui à peur pour eux. Cette peur est fondée puisque une "fuite" radioactive contamine Maya, permettant ainsi au docteur Tsing de convaincre Jasper de donner son sang, ce qui prouvera que le sang des 100 est un médicament miracle pour les Hommes des Montagnes. Jasper et Monty convaincrons le groupe des 100 encore au Mont Weather de les aider à faire patienter les Hommes des Montagnes en donnant leur sang volontairement en attendant de trouver une solution pour s'enfuir. Finalement, cela sera en vain puisqu'ils vont finir par enlever des délinquants pour leurs prélever de la moelle osseuse. De manière discrète au début, puis officiellement lorsqu'il sera prouver que cela leur permet de vivre dehors. Jasper fera parti du groupe de résistance et aidera à cacher ses amis. Il finira par assister aux tortures et verra sa petite amie Maya mourir dans ses bras dû à l'irradiation du niveau 5 activée par Clarke, Bellamy et Monty. |-|Saison 3= Le début de la saison 3 montre Jasper totalement brisée, qui se réfugie dans l'alcool chaque soir, dans la musique et dans la solitude. Il reste très attaché à Maya et a ce qui touche au Mont Weather. Il en veut particulièrement à Clarke qui à décidé d'irradier le niveau 5, choisissant de tuer Maya, à Monty qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami et à Bellamy. C'est seulement lorsqu'il va renverser les cendres de Finn et être abandonné par Monty qu'il va se rendre compte de sa perdition et de ses douleurs. Il va ainsi aider Raven et Jaha à faire rentrer A.L.I.E au sein d'Arkadia afin d'avoir lui aussi accès à la Cité des Lumières , et ainsi oublier toutes ses douleurs. Lorsqu'il va se rendre compte des dégâts d'A.L.I.E sur la mémoire de Raven, il va choisir d'aider son amie, reprenant peu à peu le cours de sa vie tout en restant fragile face à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin le Mont Weather. Au cours de la saison 3, le premier moment ou l'on voit Jasper être heureux est lorsqu'il sont avec Luna . D'ailleurs après son refus de devenir Heda, on apprend que lors de son kidnapping par A.L.I.E sur le Boat People, il a décider d'avaler la pastille, devenant ainsi une taupe au sein de la résistance. Il va ainsi montrer le plan du groupe d'intervention à A.L.I.E qui va pouvoir les contrer, il va aussi poignarder Monty pour empêcher Raven d'essayer de la stopper , et menacer Harper. Il sera finalement sauvé par Clarke lorsqu'elle désactivera A.L.I.E. , il regrette ses actes et recommence à redevenir l'ombre de l'ancien Jasper. |-|Saison 4= * Echoes Jasper est encore déprimé au sujet de la perte de Maya au point de saisit secrètement le pistolet d’Harper, d’aller dans sa chambre où tout est préparé, y compris une note de suicide qui dit "Monty". Jasper place le pistolet sous son menton et était sur le point de tirer quand Monty l'interrompt et lui disait que c’est urgent. Il suit Monty et apprend que le monde sera détruit dans 6 mois. Il retire le pistolet et le laisse sur la table en laissant tout le monde choqué alors qu'il annonce qu'il n'aura pas à se tuer si le monde le fera pour lui. * Heavy Lies The Crown Jasper continue d'agir en négligeant la fin du monde, faisant tout ce qu'il veut faire en attendant que le monde fasse son entrée sur lui. * A Lie Guarded Jasper déplace le lit de Jaha dans le lac pendant que celui-ci dort. Quand Jaha se réveille, il appelle en disant: "Hé Jaha, on dirait que tu as flotté." Tout le monde est vu souriant à l'évènement, même Jaha lui-même. Plus tard, lorsque Monty et Jasper sont dans un bureau en train de planifier une autre farce sur Clarke, il trouve la liste de 100 personnes qui sont sélectionnées pour survivre. Ils tenteront de tout dire à tout le monde, mais ils seront mis en prison. * We Will Rise Jasper continue de boire lourdement. * God Complex Jasper interrompt un enterrement en essayant de quitter Arkadia ce qui attire l'attention de Bellamy qui apprend que Jasper veut se promener dans les bois, ce qui amène Bellamy à le suivre parce qu'il ne veut pas ramener le corps de Jasper. Pendant qu’ils marchent dans les bois, Jasper s'arrête et donne un discours à Bellamy sur le fait de vivre la vie au maximum et de faire tout ce qu'il veut avant de prendre des noix hallucinogènes avec lui pour Arkadia. Quand il arrive à Arkadia, il convainc Bellamy de rejoindre la fête qui s’y déroulait. * DNR Alors que tout le monde empile ses bagages pour partir pour le bunker, Jasper avec un groupe de personnes, ne prévoient pas partir avec tout le monde et ils déclarent qu'ils resteront à Arkadia et attendront la mort. Monty, Bellamy et Jaha sont à la porte en essayant de le convaincre de venir avec eux et de survivre, mais Jasper a verrouillé la porte pour ne pas laisser quelqu'un entrer. Jaha et Bellamy ont abandonné et acceptent le fait qu'ils ne veulent pas survivre, mais Monty insiste pour les sauver parce que Jasper et Harper sont toujours là et qu’il les aime tous les deux. Malheureusement, Monty a été incapable de les convaincre et il les quitte, mais à la fin, il décide de rester avec eux dans l'espoir de les convaincre de le retrouver au Bunker. * The Other Side Jasper et le groupe sont tous drogués. Quelqu'un pleure et demande de l'aide. Monty et Jasper vont voir ce qui se passe. Riley ne respire plus et quand Monty essaie de le sauver, Jasper l'arrête en lui rappelant que Riley voulait mourir. Monty suit Jasper en lui demandant de venir avec lui. Jasper refuse et dit qu’il a trouvé la dose parfaite. Monty lui demande ce que cela signifie mais Jasper s’écroule dans ses bras. Les derniers de mots de Jasper seront « Je t’aime » à l’intention de Monty. Monty lui répondra qu’il l’aime également. Apparence physique Jasper est un garçon au cheveux châtain foncés et épais. D'aspect mince, voire maigre, à la peau claire et aux yeux marrons. Il est facilement reconnaissable grâce au masque de ski qu'il porte sur le front. A la saison 3, il y as les cheveux couper court façon militaire Personnalité Jasper est une personne courageuse, il fait tout ce qu'il dit ou pense et est prêt à se lancer dans les aventures les plus folles. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de confiance qui s'en tient à ses principes. On sait également qu'il est prêt à prendre des risques pour les gens à qui il tient, notamment Octavia par qui il est secrètement attiré, ou Monty qui est son meilleur ami. Après la mort de Maya, il devient tout le contraire, étant renfermé, alcoolique, triste. Il a cessé de s'occuper du bien-être des résidents d'Arkadia et a passé une grande partie de son temps à ignorer les dangers, comme lorsqu'il est délibérément resté à l'extérieur face à la pluie qui aurait pu être la pluie noire. Jasper essaiera même plusieurs fois de se donner la mort Relations |-|Monty Green= Monty Green est le meilleur ami de Jasper, il se connaissent depuis leur enfance. Ils ont toujours été ensemble depuis l'arche et tiennent énormément l'un à l'autre. |-|Octavia Blake= |-|Maya Vie= Victimes * Deux Natifs dans les arbres - par balles * Plusieurs Natif sur le pont - causés par l'explosion de la bombe fabriquée par lui et Raven * Possiblement plusieurs Natifs durant le conflit Trikru-Délinquant * 300 guerriers du Trikru * Dr. Lorelei Tsing - a bloqué la porte de l'ascenseur pour qu'elle ne puisse pas fuir les radiations * Trois gardes du Mont Weather - à coups de hache * Lui-même - suicide ; overdose de drogue * Dix ''Skaikru ''- indirectement ; les a poussé à faire une overdose Apparitions Galerie |-|Saison 4= The Other Side 4x11 (3).jpg The Other Side 4x11 (9).jpg The Other Side 4x11 (4).jpg |-|Saison 3= Perverse Instantiation, Part 2 (14).jpg Perverse Instantiation, Part 2 (9).jpg Perverse Instantiation, Part 2 (10).jpg Perverse Instantiation, Part 1 (6).jpg Perverse Instantiation, Part 1 (13).jpg Red Sky at Morning 3x14 (14).jpg Red Sky at Morning 3x14 (13).jpg Red Sky at Morning 3x14 (12).jpg Red Sky at Morning 3x14 (11).jpg Red Sky at Morning 3x14 (8).jpg Red Sky at Morning 3x14 (9).jpg Red Sky at Morning 3x14 (7).jpg Join or Die 3x13 (13).jpg Demons 3x12 (19).jpg Demons 3x12 (20).jpg Demons 3x12 (17).jpg Demons 3x12 (15).jpg Demons 3x12 (10).jpg Nevermore 3x11 (1).jpg Nevermore 3x11 (7).jpg Fallen 3x10 (16).jpg Fallen 3x10 (15).jpg Fallen 3x10 (9).jpg Fallen 3x10 (8).jpg Terms and Conditions 3x08 (15).jpg Terms and Conditions 3x08 (14).jpg Bitter Harvest 3x06 (11).jpg Wanheda, Part 1 3x01 (12).jpg |-|Saison 2= BloodMustHaveBlood P2 2x16 (12).jpg BloodMustHaveBlood P1 2x15 (4).jpg BloodMustHaveBlood P1 2x15 (3).jpg Resurrection 2x13 (9).jpg Resurrection 2x13 (6).jpg Resurrection 2x13 (4).jpg Resurrection 2x13 (3).jpg Resurrection 2x13 (2).jpg Rubicon 2x12 (1).jpg Coup de Grâce 2x11 (2).jpg Coup de Grâce 2x11 (1).jpg RememberMe 2x09 (9).jpg RememberMe 2x09 (8).jpg RememberMe 2x09 (4).jpg RememberMe 2x09 (1).jpg Reapercussions 2x03 (3).jpg Reapercussions 2x03 (1).jpg |-|Saison 1 = WeAreGroundersP2 1x13 (21).jpg WeAreGroundersP2 1x13 (15).jpg WeAreGroundersP2 1x13 (14).jpg WeAreGroundersP2 1x13 (13).jpg WeAreGroundersP2 1x13 (4).jpg WeAreGroundersP2 1x13 (3).jpg UnityDay 1x09 (5).jpg DayTrip 1x08 (3).jpg His Sister's Keeper 1x06 (5).jpg MurphysLaw 1x04 (16).jpg MurphysLaw 1x04 (15).jpg MurphysLaw 1x04 (9).jpg Pilot.jpg |-|Promos = Promo_(Jasper)_Saison_3.jpg Promo (Jasper) Saison 2.jpg Promo Saison 2.jpg Promo (Jasper) Saison 1.jpg Voir également en:Jasper Jordan de:Jasper Jordan it:Jasper Jordan zh:Jasper pl:Jasper Jordan Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Peuple du Ciel Catégorie:Les 100 Catégorie:Personnages décédés